1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for securing a top stack linkage to transversely extending bows of a convertible top.
2. Background Art
One example of a linkage connection for a cover for a truck is disclosed in German Patent DE 90 04 986 U1. In this patent, supporting linkages extend across the loading space forming part of the cover frame. The loading space of the particular vehicle is covered by a tarpaulin that is supported by soft-top bows in the region covering the loading space. Bearing spikes terminate in a tapered portion. The distance between the soft-top and the loading area of a commercial vehicle is generally greater than an operator can reach. Depending on the particular cargo, soft-tops together with soft-top bows have to be removed to enlarge the loading height or to facilitate loading. The supporting bearing is designed to allow the soft-top bows to be assembled onto and detached from the bearing spikes. The bearing spikes taper toward the leading end. The taper in the transition to the leading end. This solution is matched to specific requirements of linkage connections in commercial vehicles and is not suitable for permanent connections between supporting linkages and soft-top bows.
Another example of a linkage connection for soft-top linkages of commercial vehicles is disclosed in German Patent DE 81 06 535 U1. In this patent, the longitudinal regions between the soft-top bows is supported on lateral extending supporting linkages. Additional longitudinal poles run parallel to the lateral supporting linkages and are connected to the soft-top bows. The poles have slot-shaped sockets that run in the longitudinal direction and engage the longitudinal poles by means of angled, cross-sectionally adapted, hook-shaped clips. This approach results in a relatively difficult assembly operation.
German Patent DE 100 23 047 C2 discloses providing soft-top bows with an opening for receiving supporting bearings. The bow has a hollow profile within which part of the supporting bearing is captively inserted into the receiving opening.
Linkage connections for soft-top linkages are disclosed in German Patent DE 199 16 692 A1 for passenger vehicles having folding soft-tops. The soft-top bows are connected by supporting bearings to longitudinal supporting linkages. The attachment of the soft-top bows to the supporting folding linkages is problematic because the folding linkages are generally very complex. The sequence of movement between opening and closing the soft-top and structural design space constraints must satisfy stringent requirements. The attachment of the soft-top bows to the folding linkages must also meet demands for a structural form which is as simple as possible, easy to install, and functions in the best possible manner.
This invention is directed to developing a linkage connection to the bows of a convertible top that address the above problems and meet the strict requirements for passenger vehicle convertible tops.